Virtual memory is a logical construct that maps a set of address ranges, or virtual addresses, to actual locations in physical memory. Virtual memory techniques allow a system to virtualize physical memory and map the virtualized memory into multiple virtual address spaces that may be accessed by processes executing on the system.